Emi Nakasuga
ATTENTION: This article is currently undergoing major renovation, as a result of the new publications released in the Little Army Series. Please refrain from editing, and list any new information you might have in the comments or talk section for now. -TTG Emi Nakasuga is the main protagonist of the Little Army manga. Profile She is the overall commander of Bellwall High School and commander of her tank, a Tiger I. She is half German (mother side) and half Japanese (father side). Was formerly a student attending an elementary school in Kumamoto City, Kumamoto. Was also the driver of Miho Nishizumi's Panzer IV. Appearance As a child, Emi was a medium-sized girl, with red hair in twintails and a pale complexion. As a teenager, her hairstyle and fair skin remained the same, however she looks more matured and has grown substantially taller. She also wears a hairclip given to her by Hitomi Yuzumoto, which parts the left side of her hair. Emi has a Japanese father and a German mother. As such, it can be assumed that she has a Eurasian appearance. Personality She's very cold and arrogant, but in truth she's a warm girl who just hides her true self although she's really stubborn and a little bit of selfish. Family Emi has a grandmother that lives in Kumamoto City, Kumamoto Prefecture; Kuromorimine Girls Academy's town, where she stayed for about an year with her mother and sister. Emi's mother, Mrs. Nagasuka is the total opposite in personality as of her daughter, as when Emi mistreated her friends, her mother treated them with a lot of courtesy. Emi has an older sister the same age as Miho's older sister; Maho, who joins a Summer Sensha-Dō Festival Championship which was being held in Japan where they placed 1st runner-up after being defeated by Maho's team. Relationships with other Characters Placeholders. Nagisa Shiratori Sensei-student relationship. Sheska Former Kouhai-Senpai relationship, currently "tsundere" relationship. Kanako and Tsurugiko Kashiwaba Slightly antagonistic but relatively friendly. Background Little is known about her life in Germany previous to her last year in elementary school, however, she hints that she knows a lot about German heavy tanks. When she was 10 she moved to Japan with her mother and older sister, living on her grandmother's house during the time. She transferred to an elementary school in Kumamoto City. She was in the same class as Miho Nishizumi, Hitomi Yuzumoto and Chihiro Yusa. They took part in an informal tank team with a Panzer IV Ausf.D, private property of the Nishizumi, with her serving as the driver, Miho as the commander, Hitomi as the gunner and Chihiro as the loader. However this was short lived, as they had only one mock battle, due to Emi unwilling to participate in the start, Hitomi's problem on sticking with things, Miho's possibility of quitting sensha-dō after she discovered it was only about winning for her family and the end of elementary school, however, Miho promised she would keep doing it to discover her own way of, which can be seen in the anime. Emi used to hate Maho Nishizumi because of the way she gave orders to fire at her sister's flag tank during the competition even though her sister was helping the crew of a Kuromorimine tank that had fallen off a cliff. It was already given that Maho would win the match even without ordering such a thing because they still had four tanks with them while her sister's flag tank was the only one remaining. Later on she discovers that Maho gave the order because it is the Nishizumi's true way of fighting, passing to dislike only the style. This is also the moment when Miho realizes she doesn't want to be heir to such a strict, emotionless style. Emi goes back to Germany to find her own Sensha-Dō too, during high school she manages to become an ace on her school. Distancing herself for her teammates, a teacher gives her an enrollment offer from Bellwall High School. She accepts, planning to adapt herSensha-Dō to the Japanese Sensha-Dō and to meet Miho once again. This happened right after the victory of Ooarai in the 63rd Sensha-Dō Tournament. In Bellwall, she reconciles with Hitomi, who was in despair because the Sensha-Dō team is disbanding. Emi manages to reorganize and assume the leadership of the Sensha-Dō team, even managing to get the forced help of the Kashiwaba sisters to buy some new tanks. She also becomes the commander of her tank and crew, a Tiger I. Through an eccentric team, just like Ooarai's situation in the start, she manages to connect the team so they work as a group, realizing what her real Sensha-Dō is about: Trust, unselfishness and friendship. She is seen alongside Hitomi, Nagisa and some others Bellwall students assisting to the Tankathlon Cauldron Tournament. Trivia * As a foreigner, Emi has a bit of difficulty with Japanese. This includes having a bit of an odd speech pattern as well as a near inability to read Kanji. * Her appearance resembles Gertrud Barkhorn from Strike Witches: Erica Hartmann 1941 by the same artist. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Tank Commanders Category:Overall Commanders Category:Gunners Category:Drivers Category:Bellwall Girls' High School Academy Category:Little Army Characters Category:Little Army 2 Characters Category:TemporaryCategory